Grand Robbery
Grand Robbery is case 6 of Grimsborough 2 (Industrial Area). Plot The victim was a thief called Tony Borden (age - unknown). He was hit in poisoned with the use of poison ivy. Tony's killer was a 45 year old gardener called Olly Rage. Olly Rage stated he was trying to protect his home and family from Tony, but had no other choice but to kill him. However Maxwell Jones stated that Olly should have phoned the police to tell them he was being robbed, instead of killing him. But Olly was scared that Tony would steal his phone. At Court, Judge Hall thought that Olly Rage was a coward for not doing what was supposed to be done (calling the police on Tony Borden). She also thought he was weak for killing Tony. Olly Rage was sentenced to 18 years in prison for the murder of Tony Borden Victim * Tony Borden ' Weapon * Poison Ivy Killer * 'Olly Rage ''' Killer Profile * The Killer is a '''Gardening Expert * The Killer wears Green Fabric ' * The Killer owns a '''Dog ' * The Killer is '''45 years old * The Killer eats Chocolate ' ' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects * Olly Rage '- Gardener (45) GardeningExpert, WearsGreenFabric, OwnsADog, Age45, EatsChocolate * 'Joseph Marks - Garden Center Manager (42) OwnsADog, EatsChocolate, WearsGreenFabric, GardeningExpert * Heather Rage - Olly's Wife (40) GardeningExpert, WearsGreenFabric, OwnsADog, EatsChocolate * Fred Clay - DJ (24) EatsChocolate * Ben Butcher - Joseph's Colleague (45) WearsGreenFabric, Age45, OwnsADog, GardeningExpert Crime Scenes *1: Front Yard *2: Doorstep *3: Front Yard Bonus (Puzzle) (3/45) stars needed *4: Garden Centre *5: Garden Shelves *6: Garden Centre Bonus (Time-Attack) (8/45) stars needed *7: Party Room *8: Dancefloor *9: Party Room Bonus (Differences) (17/45) stars needed Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Front Yard (Clues: Victim's Body, Chocolate) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Results: KillerProfile= OwnsADog, WearsGreenFabric) *Examine Chocolate (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Unknown Substance (08:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= EatsChocolate) *Investigate Doorstep (Clue: Ripped Paper) *Examine Ripped Paper (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Go to Chapter 2 (Cost 2 Stars) Chapter 2: *Interview Chief Jones *Examine Home Insurance (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Olly Rage) (Minigame= Decode) *Ask Olly about Robbery (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Joseph Marks) *Talk to Jospeh about Olly (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Garden Centre (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Cost 1 Star) (Clue: Reciept) (Minigame= Find) *Analyze Reciept (06:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= GardeningExpert) (Results: Joseph is a Gardening Expert, Olly is Gardening Expert). *Talk to Olly Rage (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Heather Rage) (Result: Olly eats Chocolate) *Ask Heather about victim (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Fred Clay) (Results: Heather eats Chocolate. Heather owns a Dog, Olly owns a Dog). *Talk to Fred (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Fred eats Chocolate) *Investigate Party Room (Clue: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Talk to Joseph Marks (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Ben Butcher) *Question Ben about victim (Cost 1 Star) (Results: Ben is a Gardening Expert, Ben owns a Dog, Joseph owns a Dog). *Talk to Fred about Dogs (Cost 1 Star) *Go to Chapter 3 (Cost 1 Star) Chapter 3: *Interview Chief Jones = (Message) *Talk to Heather (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Heather is a Gardening Expert) *Investigate Dancefloor (Clue: Broken Disco Ball) *Examine Broken Disco Ball (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Analyze Dico Ball (06:00:00) *Investigate Doorstep (Clue: Garden Shears) *Examine Garden Shears (Cost 1 Star) (Clue: Unknown Substance) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Unknown Substance (06:00:00) (Results: Substance= Ivy. MurderWeapon= Poison Ivy) (Clue: Molecule) *Analyze Molcule (10:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= Age45) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars Needed) Additional Investigation *Check up on Joseph (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Garden Shelves (Clue: Wire) *Examine Wire (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Talk to Joseph (Cost 1 Star) *Analyze Wire (05:00:00) *Bust Joseph Marks (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 2 Cash) *Check up on Heather (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Doorstep (Clue: Gardening Book) *Examine Cooking Book (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Reveal) *Analyze Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Give Heather back her Book (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Burger) *Fred needs to talk to you (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Dancefloor (Clue: Shopping Bag) *Examine Shopping Bag (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) *Analyze Blue Flamingo Card (06:00:00) *Give Fred back his Bag (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Blue Flamingo Tie) *Go to Next Case (Cost 2 Stars) Trivia *This is the only case that most of the crime scenes are on other cases, within it's own district. *This is the first case that uses the 'Reveal' Forensic Mini-Game *This is the only case in [[The Industrial Area|'The Industrial Area']]''' '''where the murder weapon is a plant.